


bruises on both my knees for you

by kaicares



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, but i don't actually own them, enjolras would say slavery is bad and i'm black so I agree, my barricade boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicares/pseuds/kaicares
Summary: Losing your temper is never good. And while some things good may come out of it, it invariably led to problems that would have to be dealt with. That Enjolras knew.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	bruises on both my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Victor Hugo. Only the plot of this fic is mine.

They were standing outside, he remembered, the first time it happened. Grantaire had been spouting off about how he couldn’t change the world, and how nothing he could to would work and shooting holes in his plans. After the meeting, when everybody had left, he had pulled the man, shorter but of a stockier build down the stairs and into a back alley.

Turning around to face him he spat, “What the fuck was that!”

Grantaire just laughed and said, “The usual. Me being drunk. You, with your righteous fury, talking about the world that we will never be able to-"

Grantaire was cut off with a harsh slap. Enjolras was standing above him, an avenging angel come down from heaven to deliver justice.

Breathing heavily he glared at him. “You are worth nothing. You are useless, and I pray you do not come back to these meetings. You never contribute anything, and you never will. Get out of my sight.”

Grantaire had stayed silent this entire time. At this he spoke. “How can you pray, when you are the god? It is I who should be on my knees, not you.” “Apollo,” he breathed. “Hit me again.”

“You’re drunk,” he said.

“I’ve only had one beer,” responded Grantaire.

He backhanded Grantaire across the face before he even knew what he was doing.

Grantaire sank to the ground, the evidence of the slap a pink mark across his cheek. He looked up at Enjolras through lowered lashes. 

“You would debase yourself in the mud, for me?” Questioned Enjolras. “You would sully yourself, to please me?”

Grantaire did not answer.

He had then glanced down at Grantaire and noticed he was hard. “You get off…on this?” He queried.

Grantaire’s face flushed red, from embarrassment or arousal, he couldn’t be sure. 

“Yes,” he whispered, hot with shame.

Enjolras smirked. “Then I suppose you can touch me.”

Throughout this encounter, he had grown hard as well. He hated himself for it, the only reason he was hard being his physical violence toward Grantaire. He figured though, that he could regret this tomorrow. He grabbed Grantaire’s hair and pulled him towards him.

“I suppose you can show off your cocksucking talents. Unbutton my pants.”

Grantaire fumbled with his pants, barely managing to undo the buttons.

“Come on slut, I know you’re more nimble than that. Come on. Put that mouth to work doing something useful for a change.”

Grantaire managed to undo the button on Enjolras’ trousers, and shoved them and his underwear down in one quick movement. Grantaire took in Enjolras’ length, long and impossibly thick. Briefly he wondered how he was going to fit it all in his mouth. He knew he had to try though. He had to make this good. 

Slowly he licked at the underside of his cock. He drew back, and took the tip into his mouth, and sucked. He slid his mouth further down until his nose touched the curls at the base of Enjolras’ cock. Enjolras was above him, and he couldn’t see the look on his face, but he wanted to.

“You’ve wanted this from the beginning, haven’t you? Wanted to be on your knees pleasing me, only me. You’re disgusting. I’ll let you suck my cock, and then I’ll leave you wanting. You cannot possibly think you are worthy of this, can you?”

He took in Grantaire’s face and laughed. “Oh, you do. Whore. Learn your place.”

With that, he snapped his hips forward, until his cock was buried between Grantaire’s lips. Grantaire had no choice but to let Enjolras abuse his throat, just breathing through his nose.  
Grantaire reached a hand down to press at the bulge in his jeans, but a command from Enjolras stopped him. 

“I want you to come like this. Without even touching yourself. I think you can. The one thing I believe in you about, and it’s your capabilities as a whore.”

He had grabbed Grantaire’s hair at some point and the tightening of his fingers was the only warning he gave before he came. Grantaire had no choice but to swallow it all. Him coming triggered Grantaire’s own release as well, and he came, untouched. 

Enjolras noticed the wet spot on the front of Grantaire’s jeans and laughed harshly. “You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you? You’re such a fucking slut, coming in your pants. And it’s all for me.”  
He leaned in close. “Next time, I want you to beg.”

Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire’s mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. Grantaire just gazed up at him from his place on the ground. 

“Why?” Enjolras asked. 

“You needed it,” Grantaire responded, a smile that didn’t meet his eyes playing upon his lips. 

Enjolras inhaled sharply. “I didn’t-“

“Don’t delude yourself. You enjoyed it, and if asked, you’d do it again. I know you Enjolras. You’ll hate yourself for maybe, another day, then go back to hating me instead. I know I’m just a quick fuck, and I’m fine with that. Also, you saw me. I got off on it too. If anyone asked, I’m the sick one, getting off on taking it.” He got up from his place on his knees. “If you need me, you know where to find me. I’m willing.”

Enjolras forced out a laugh. “This won’t happen again.”

Grantaire just stared at him sadly. “You know where to find me,” he repeated softly

With that, he turned and walked down the dark street. All Enjolras could do was watch him go. He turned a corner and was immediately swallowed up by the fog. Enjolras let out a breath, and then started the walk back to his apartment. 

This wouldn’t happen again. It couldn’t. That was the only certainty in all of this.


End file.
